darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Sept of the Quiet Sun
Name: Sept of the Quiet Sun Location: Near Spokane, WA Tribal Representation: All tribes welcome. During reprieves, Sept positions are challenged for often, and tribes quickly cycle through positions as necessary for war. Totem: Chimera Level: 3 Nature: Enigmas Sept Alpha & Warder: Yi-Ling Song ~Walks-Without-Rhythm~, Athro Bone Gnawer Ragabash ---- Information: The Caern itself is hidden deep within the undeveloped wilds and forests of Washington. The Sept community is constantly at war with Black Spiral Dancers and related Wyrm spawn. Former Residents and Visitors: Heather Akana, Rommy Akana, Starcaller, Urick Garret, Jason Bard, Bianca Mikhaylov, Marina Dale OOC Contact: Fenris ---- Timeline ;June 2000: *Quiet Sun falls to the Wyrm's forces after many waves of surprise assault. The surviving Garou retreat to nearby Spokane and regroup. ;August 2000: *The Garou take back the caern before it is irreversibly corrupted. News of the victory bolsters the Nation, but the caern is still without a totem spirit. ;September 2000: *The Garou hold a Rite of Caern Building to rebuild the dormant caern. They are successful, as Chimera chooses to be the caern's totem. ;December 2003: *Jason arrives in Spokane, gets settled in. ;May 2004: *Jason has his First Change. ;September 2004: *Jason completes his Rite of Passage. ;March 2005: *Urick arrives at Quiet Sun. ;May 2005: *Rommy and Tenacity arrive in its first iteration. ;September 2005: *Jason challenges for Fostern. ;October 2005: *Jason fails his Fostern challenge; leaves for Faerie Ring. ;Early 2007: *Marina arrives in Spokane. *Rommy begins dating Marina. *Heather firsts in a mall, plucked up by a pair of Gaians. *Rommy begins teaching Heather. ;August 2007: *Heather goes on her Rite of Passage, and passes. She's picked up by Tenacity for their pack. ;September 2007: *Marina is called back to Nova Scotia when her father dies. ;October 2007: *The Big Black Spiral Conflict Occurs; the Sept wins. **Urick is named Fostern for his efforts in the conflict. ;Late 2007: *Tenacity swaps Totems. *Rommy passes his Fostern challenge. *Rommy, Heather, Starcaller all leave Quiet Sun at some point, all disappearing into the Umbra with little warning; there is no correspondence. ;September 2008: *Marina returns to Spokane. Opens her shop. ;October 2008: *Marina closes shop and heads back to Nova Scotia. ;November 2008: *The Caern Warder's slain body is found at the center of the caern. No one knows who the killer is. The Sept Alpha launches an all out investigation. ;January 2009: *A few months after no evidence is found of who killed the Warder, a mass of Black Spiral Dancers and Wyrm spirits launch a surprise assault into the heart of the caern via Attack Moonbridge. Many of the elders of Quiet Sun are slain in defense of the caern, including the Sept Alpha and the unfortunate new Warder. *The Wyrm's forces are routed and retreat, and their leader escapes; the Garou are shaken by the assault, and prepare for war. ;February 2009: *The BSDs attack once more. In the battle, Yi slips by the defenses and takes out a well-guarded general of the BSD forces. It is the turning point of the battle. The Garou eventually are victorious. *For her achievement, Yi is raised to the rank of Athro. She is also rather unexpectedly promoted to both positions of Sept Alpha and Warder. Much to her dismay. ;June 2009: *After months of regrouping, the assaults on Quiet Sun begin again. *Yi orders messengers to go to as many septs as possible and ask for reinforcements. Quiet Sun